Runaways
Prologue Luke's whole life has been a mystery, and now, when the person he trusts the most betrays him, he is forced to protect his family, even when it comes to sacrificing everything he's worked for. Even when it means throwing away the rest of his life, and becoming a runaway Chapter 1: A Wake-Up Call "WAAAAAHHH" That is the sound that wakes me up every morning. It is also the sound of my baby sister, Hope. I love Hope, she is why I get out of bed every morning, literally. But when it comes to alarm clocks, I'd take other my sister Tara any day of the week. "TARA" I yell "Get Hope to mom". Tara and I are a team, we get woken up by Hope together, go to Foxfire together and do each other favors. Well, one favor, Tara keeps Clair Anders away from me (more on that later) and in return, I help her study for Elementism. I leap off my bed and get into my Foxfire Level 5 uniform. As I run down the stairs and to Tara and Hope's room I bump into Dad, "What's the hurry" he says chuckling. "Hope" I say already many steps ahead of him, "Well, good luck" I hear him chuckle. When I get to Tara's room I see her standing there, holding Hope out to me, I slide to her then we both run to the kitchen. When we get there I see mom already finished with breakfast. "You two are way to early for Foxfire," she says handing us both muffins. "Lost a bet," I say simply grabbing a muffin and handing Mom Hope. She chuckles and feeds Hope some Mallowmelt (It may not seem like a healthy breakfast, but turns out it's good for a baby Elf brain), "Good luck" she says. Tara and I arrive at the Leapmaster right when I remember... "Tar, give me 5 minutes," I say running to my room as fast as I could, and enter my bathroom. I grab about 20 elixers and pour half in my hair and the others I add in my Foxfire bag. I rub my hair and look in the mirror. Perfect. I run and join Tara. We leap to Foxfire and see about the worst person in the world. Clair Anders. Chapter 2: The Prank Now, you're probably thinking, "Luke, what do you have against this Clair girl". I have LOTS against Clair. Well, first of all just imagine a girl with ear length curly brown hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. She sounds pretty, and trust me she is, but look beyond those perfect eyes, beyond the thin curly hair, and look at her. You see, Clair is the most popular girl in Foxfire and has the biggest ego in the world. But worst of all she... wait for it... has a HUGE crush on me. I don't want to break her heart (I kinda do), but Clair, she's definitely not my type. Anyway, when Tara and I got there I saw Clair and flinched. "Hi Luke," she said twirling her hair around her finger. I looked over at my best friend, Trevor, and drag him into a corner, "Why did you bring her here" I say through gritted teeth. "She's Andrews sister, what were we supposed to do" he responded. Andrew is my other best friend who Tara and I had lost a bet to last week. Tara and I had said that Hope would like Custard Bursts as much as she liked Mallowmelt. Andrew had said denied that and we made a bet. Whoever lost the bet owed the winner a favor. We gave Hope a Custard Burst and turns out she's allergic. Andrew being Andrew used the favor to make us prank the Foxfire staff. I returned to Tara and we set to work. We put a giant bucket over each of the classroom doors, and I filled them up with the elixers in my bag. We finished right before the halls started to be full of students. Tara and I sit in the auditorium, both of us ready to go to class. Then all the students and staff enter the room and something amazing happens. Chapter 3: Paint and an Amazing Girl Paint. The paint was everywhere. You see, I had filled the buckets with elixers and... wait for it... paint. Lots of paint. So when half of Foxfire entered the auditorium paint spilled everywhere. Even the Psionpath's couldn't create a forcefield in time. Except for one. A girl, the new girl, with long dirty blond hair in a french braid that went over her shoulder and onto her level 5 uniform. Her teal eyes sharpened as paint came down on her and she created a small forcefield, protecting her from the neon colors that spilled on everyone else. When the paint had stopped so did her forcefield, but I kept on staring. This girl wasn't just talented, she was gorgeous. Her calm features seemed to call to me, her teal eyes reminded me of someone... Everyone sat down whining about the paint all over them, or laughing at the staff's paint covered hair. Then Magnate Leto appeared on the stage, also soaked in paint. "Welcome Foxfire students," he said through gritted teeth "We have 3 announcements today" he continued "First of all, whoever pulled this prank is gonna pay" he sounded like a kid now. "Second of all" he continued "I would like to congratulate 2 of our wonderful students on manifesting" he paused "Miette, as a Charger, and Clair as an Empath" I heard cheers for both girls as they stood up and smiled. Andrew had told me how hard Miette had been working in ability detecting, and I clapped for her. "Last but not least" Magnate Leto's voice projected "We have a new student, Eliza Foster!" I heard muttering as everyone turned to the Psionpath from before. I sent a look to Tara and the rest of my friends and we clapped, which started to make more people clap and then the whole room was filled with applause, but it stopped when Magnate Leto said, "Daughter of Sophie Foster and Fitz Vacker, both very intelligent students, I am sure Eliza will be one too". Silence. More silence. Sophie, Fitz, and Dex were the only one of the Black Swan children to survive the final battle with the Neverseen. No one talked about the rest of them. Ever. Magnate Leto let everyone go to class and soon everything blew over. Foxfire soon was filled with its regular chatting and I headed to class. I looked at my schedule; The Universe. Great. I headed to Sir Lemuel's classroom searching the halls for Elizabeth, I didn't find her. After the Universe, I had Elven History which didn't help me be any less bored at all. Finally lunch came I sat down with Tara, Trevor and Andrew "Today was sooooo booooring" we all whined, and as if Magnate Leto could here us, an announcement was made "All students in Level 5 must proceed to room 213 after lunch for a special class hosted by" there was a pause "Sophie Foster". Chapter 4: The Class (Part One) There was a click and for the second time today Foxfire was silent. Then the whispers started; "Why is she here?" One guy said "To talk about the Neverseen?" Another answered "Or the Black Swan?" A girl asked "Is it about the new girl?" Another asked. Then the Level 5 students erupted into fits of giggles. I sent a silent prayer to Sophie Foster, begging her not to make a speech about not bullying her daughter. After lunch everyone in Level 5 headed to room 213 in a huddle of whispers, even Elizabeth didn't seem to know what was going on. When we finally got there Sophie was up on the stage, for a second I thought she really was going to make a speech and then she said: "Ahh, your here" she smiled "Well let us get started. She led us to 2 rooms that had printed letters on them and the same sort of letters on about 30 name tags. I heard a gasp come from Elizabeth than saw her facepalm herself, "These" Sophie said "are your changing rooms. You'll see why in a bit, but first, can anyone tell me what language are these words in". Tara raised her hand slowly "English?" she said and Sophie nodded, "This class is about learning about humans" she said, "and that brings us to the changing rooms, please check them out". Sophie led the girls to one room and the boys to another, in there we saw thousands and thousands of... human clothes. Chapter 5: Foxfire 202 I quickly got dressed in maroon pants, a green shirt, and a puffy blue jacket. “Dude” Andrew said pointing to his black shirt “This shirt is amazing. You know English right? What does it say?!” “Patman,” I say “Or Catman or Tatman or Datman or- “ I was interrupted by Andrews screaming. “I am Datman!” He said running around the dressing room. “What's going on in there?” Sophie said from the girls dressing room next to us. “I AM DATMAN!” Was her only answer. I slowly left Crazy-Andrew and went out to find Tara. “Hey, Tar- Wow” I stared at Tara’s new outfit- a red and black romper with black tights- and raised an eyebrow. “Who are you and what have you done with my lazy sister,” I said. She blushed. I was about to say something else when I noticed Eliza standing right next to her. Oh. My. Gods. I froze. My heart started to become so noisy that the Forbidden Cities could probably hear it. After a moment of hesitation, I turned to her. Her outfit was different as well. She wore a yellow Mexican style shirt with a flower pattern on top and black leggings on the bottom. “Eliza Foster-Vacker, right?” I ask, shaking her hand. She flinched “Just Eliza's alright,” she said. “Welcome Foxfire students,” Sophie said from atop the stage. “Welcome to Human History Class” she paused and scanned the room, her eyes landing on Andrew. “Ah, Mr. Anders, I see you chose the..” her voice cracked “The Batman shirt”. Andrew nodded excitedly. She tore her eyes of Andrew and muttered something then said “And Ms. Anders what a…. Interesting choice” she raised an eyebrow as Clair put her hands on her hips and smiled humbly. Clair had been so desperate for frilly pink stuff that she had worn hundreds of bright pink tutus and piled them on every inch of her body. I could barely contain my laughs. “In this class” Sophie continued “We will be studying human celebrations, beliefs, and inventions. We will also be creating groups who you will be writing and performing plays and skits with during the year. You will also be using Foxfire 202” Murmurs spread through the crowd of as she opened a giant metal next to her. “I will call your name and come sit on the stage with your laptop,” she said “Andrew Anders,” she said handing Andrew his laptop “Clarisse Anders”. I gasped. Last time someone called Claire Clarisse… Murmurs and giggles followed my gasp. “No, she didn't…” Someone said “Yes, she did!” Another one answered “Fight! Fight! Fight!” Someone else chanted Finally, Clair stepped up. “Excuse me,” she said calmly “There is no Clarisse here, only Clair”. Sophie rolled her eyes “I guess Clarisse won't participate in our human fashion show this year” she said, shrugging. Before she finished Clair was sitting on the steps with a laptop in her hands “Here!” She said frantically. Sophie called a few more names and Tara, Eliza and I got our laptops and followed the directions on the board. “Search Foxfire 202 login…” Tara said slowly “then enter username and password” We followed the directions. My user name was Luke-the-Charger, Tara’s was TaraEC and Eliza’s was Eliza the Moonlark. Andrew’s was Andrew_The _Amazing, Claire had Clair-The_Fantastic and Trevor's was Trevor3210. After everyone logged in Sophie pulled out a clipboard, “Now we're going to separate into groups” she said “These groups will be with you for the whole year and possibly the years after” she looked down at the clipboard and started to read. “In the first group” she started “Theodore Denforn, Miette Louderman, Tara Campbell, Eliza Foster, Amber Cornan and… Luke Campbell” My heart turned into mallowmelt. I took the schedule Sophie had provided for us and sat down next to Tara. Oh. My. Gods. “Here’s our first assignment,” she said, starting to read “Prepare-” she was cut off by the bell. “Do what it says at home she says handing the paper out. After Tara and I got home Tara ran up to Mom, Dad, and Hope “Luke met his girlfriend today” she says hugging them. I wish I think to myself. Chapter 6: (Kinda) Doing Homework I plop down at the laptop that I bought from Human Inventions for Elves, Dex’s newest store. I had decided that I would finish my homework later. I just was excited to try out the Foxfire app. I logged on as Luke the Charger and created a group containing Miette, Theo, Tara, Amber, Eliza and I. I sent them the skits I had found for our homework. Theo was the first to respond: TheoBot: I like the first three. Not the other two TaraEC: Yeah, the fountain and princess ones are cool ElizaTheMoonlark: We should do those two and the Super Hero skit TheCityofAmber: I found this one too! LuketheCharger: That is amazing! I call the dad! Miette2.0: I call Sunny Boy! ElizaTheMoonlark: I’m the dog! TheoBot: Fine. I’ll be the Guide Person Thinky WHAT ITS A FAIRY TheCityofAmber: Then I’m the girl. This conversation went on for about an hour and finally, we came to a conclusion, Miette2.0: K. Tara, you bring the scripts. We can start practice tomorrow TheCityofAmber: I’ll bring the costumes. ElizaTheMoonlark: I’ve painted the backdrop. Soon after everyone logged off and I glanced at the clock. 10:28! Oh, gods, I had to finish homework. Chapter 7: Veronica Sencen The next day, Eliza wasn't at school. Someone dropped the backdrop off but said nothing of Eliza's absence. The part Eliza was playing, the dog, didn't come until the end of the first skit, so we practiced the parts she wasn't in. The entire day, I was running through reasons why she wasn't at school. By lunch, I was about to explode. The one thing that took my mind off Eliza, was the gossip going around. "I heard he had a child" "Another one?" "The first drowned, in the ocean" "Oh yeah..." "They say they just discovered her, but she got away" "Veronica, right?" "I heard she's our age" "No, they say she's eighteen" "Wow" "I can't believe he had a daughter" "You mean Keefe?" The room went quiet. Keefe was now known as 'the traitor'. The one who killed the rest of the Moonlarks friends. My mind was finally off Eliza and on the decedent of Keefe Sencen. Chapter 8: Duck, Duck, Death After a day of extremely boring classes, Human Studies was a relief. We got dressed quickly and I couldn't help noticing that Eliza still wasn't here, but Sophie was. Lady Foster seemed on the verge of tears but still plastered on a smile for her students. "Alright students, today we are going to start with the game "Duck, Duck, Goose"" the blond elf said, explaining the rules to play this strange human game. By the end of class, everyone was running around the room screaming: "Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, GOOOOOOSEE". Sophie groaned and rubbed her temples. "This was a very bad idea," she whimpered. I couldn't agree more. The Human Studies classroom was so loud and chaotic that if the magnate walked in, we'd all be expelled faster than you can say "Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, GOOSE". Somehow, the bell rang and students heard it through the chaos, moving their chants to the hallway to meet some very confused Level 1s. Finally, I'm able to find Tara who miraculously got back into her uniform unlike half of Level 5. I sigh as we head to my locker. Tara had gotten lunch detention for punching Clair in PE ("I couldn't be prouder" I had said) so we hadn't gotten to talk at lunch. "That's some crazy class," I say, licking my locker open (A/N... what did I just write?). Tara snorts "I got out with all my limbs attached and without any broken bones so I call that a win". We walk towards the Leapmaster talking about the boring adventure called school. "So..." I start "Umm...was there anyone missing today at school? I... uh, it felt like someone was missing-" "Luke" Tara turns to me giving me a "why don't you just die" look. "No, I didn't see Eliza today. No, I don't know why she wasn't here. Yes, I know you like her" "What! How did you know! I mean... uh... Eliza was the one missing today? Who's Eliza again?" I stutter, looking around to make sure no ones heard us. Tara just rolls her eyes "Come on Lukey Pooke, time to go home". ... Foxfire202 Message to ElizatheMoonlark LuketheCharger: Hey! It's Luke Campbell from Human Studies, I know your probably getting a lot of this question, but why weren't you at school today? A FEW MINUTES LATER ElizatheMoonlark: Hey Luke! Thanks for checking on me! It's a bit confusing but long story short, someone broke into our house last night and attacked Kenric (my older brother). Our imp, Izzy, tried to stop the person but they killed her. According to my mom, she was woken up and found Kenric bleeding and my younger brother, Wylie, dead. Dad refused to let us go to school. Would you mind not telling anyone but Tara this? Mom and Dad don't want to scare people. LuketheCharger: I'm so sorry... I won't tell anyone but Tara. I hope your family stays safe. I stare at the screen in front of me. Dead. Dead. How can Wylie Foster be dead? I hear a glass shatter behind me and see Tara, eyes wide and jaw dropped, staring at my screen. "TARA! You scared the living mallowmelt out of me!" She doesn't speak. "Tara?" I ask. "Luke do you know what this means?" she says quietly, staring at Eliza's message. I shake my head no. She turns to me, tears in her eyes, frightened. "Eliza could be dead by morning" Chapter 10: Runaways Good news: Eliza’s alive the next day. Bad news: Sophie Foster, Fitz Vacker and Kenric Foster are all missing. Eliza returns to school the next day because the Council says that it might calm the elvin population. This is what the teal eyed girl tells me in the morning, along with “Mom left a note” This surprises me because the Council says that there wasn't a clue to be found. And a note is definitely a clue. “No the Council doesn't know, yes I have it, no it's not in code because mom hates that stuff” Eliza continued, sounding desperate and worried “Can you help me? You seem trustworthy. Plus your Tara’s brother and Tara is in no way suspicious” “Of course” I answer without hesitation “Let me see it”. She hands me a small piece of paper with pink lines and rainbows all over it. It looks like it was written down pretty fast and torn out of an old notebook. Eli, it starts we couldn't get you out. We don't have time to explain. You need to find us. SD, Cali, Natalie will help you. Foreword Cross Street, Three knocks, make sure you don't tell them anything. Trust little people. Hope is the only thing you need to bring. -Mom. I stare at the page. “It's definitely not in code. Very straight forward… but…” “Confusing” Eliza finishes for me. I turn the paper around to see one word, scribbled in Sophie's handwriting. Runaway. “Well,” I say, showing the blonde the word “Sophie Foster really doesn't like riddles. … The rest of the day is a blur of yelling teachers for me to pay attention, worried students and plans to run away with Eliza. I feel like I'm in a movie. I just met this girl, and now I'm planning to run away with her so we can find her family. The Magante makes us go home early. That's when I hear them. “What do you mean, Juri” my mother's voice is saying “What do mean you can't find them?”. Silence. “First Hearth, then the Fosters. Do you know what Veronica will do to me when she finds out I didn't kill the Fosters?”. More silence. My mom tried to kill Eliza’s family? “Your lucky we still have Hope. If Luke or Tara found out about this they’d get her away from me faster than you can say Castaway Island”. Silence, silence, why so much silence? “Fine. Tonight I’ll deal with Luke and Tara. I've just… disposed… of Michael. The Foster girl better be dead by tomorrow morning” … “Disposed of” meant dead. My mom had disposed of my dad. Well. “Meet me at Calla’s tree tonight, 9 pm,” I told Eliza “Pack Hope”. I told Tara everything, and she surprisingly believed it. So there we were Hope in our arms (Hope as in my little sister), waiting for Eliza under the Panakes tree. “Boo” I hear behind me and jump, turning around quickly to see Eliza, in a black cloak with the black swan symbol displayed on her chest, shining a glittery black that you could somehow see against the shadows that wrapped around her, melting into the night around us. “Oh my god, you scared us,” Tara said, glaring playfully at the elf. Eliza just rolled her eyes. “So…” she said, taking out a blue pathfinder “Shall we?” I smile “We shall,” I say, taking Eliza’s hand, a joyful tingle spreading through my body. “I, Tara Enera Campbell promise to be a Runaway, forever and always, no matter the consequences,” Tara says, taking Eliza's hand. “I, Elizabeth Calla Foster promise to be a Runaway, forever and always, no matter the consequences” I smile, “I, Luke Quinn Campbell promise to be a Runaway” I start “Forever and always, no matter the consequences” “Great” Eliza says, raising the pathfinder to the moonlight “We can be Runaways together now” A/N Hey Y'all, that was the last chapter of Runaways before it's mid-season break until June 20th. I know, it's a long time, but trust me, know that Luke knows the truth (almost), the story is going to be better than ever before. Better writing, better plot line, new (and maybe old) characters. I promise, you're going to love it! -❤️Betsy❤️'' Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Future Category:Betsyfrancisdamesmer FanFiction